This invention relates to trucks having cab tilting mechanisms. In vehicles of this class, the cab is pivotable about a transverse axis from a normal operating position to a forward position where the truck engine is exposed to facilitate servicing.
When the cab of a tilt cab truck is mounted on cab suspension springs, problems have arisen in finding a suitable method of tilting the cab. If a hydraulic ram is connected solidly between the cab and the chassis for effecting tilting movement, the ram excessively damps movement of the cab upon its suspension springs. It is known to allow free movement between the ram and the cab to avoid this problem of excessive damping. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that when the cab is tilted there is an unacceptable lurch as the mechanism takes up the free movement when the cab reaches its balance point. This lurch can strain the cab mountings.